


The Train

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Fantasy, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Goten has a kink, and Trunks is willing to indulge him. Goten boards the train in the middle of the night to find a familiar stranger willing to make his fantasy come true. Based on a request by Blackswans22, who beta'd as well.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackswans22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/gifts).



Despite the late hour, this particular part of the subway in East City always managed to remain crowded. This wasn't a surprise for Goten; he knew what he was getting into as he carried his gym bag down the concrete steps into the station.

He checked his phone for the time before he pushed it back in the pocket of his grey sweatpants; it made more sense to just leave the house in his gym attire. He carried a set of normal streetclothes in his bag.

Goten was fairly close to the platform, and more and more people lined up behind him. The train came shortly with a small current of air and the smell of diesel. It rolled to a stop, and after a moment the doors slid open. Only a few people exited the car, and Goten quickly moved to join the already crowded train.

He grimaced at the busy crowd, quickly moving towards one corner to make room for more people to step in. A seat was out of the question, but he saw a small open space towards the end of the car.

A man in a tightly cut suit stood slightly apart from the other people nearby him, leaning back against a wall. A briefcase sat next to him, and he held a phone up to his ear with one hand. He looked annoyed, a slight crinkle marring his young face. Goten took a moment to admire him, eyes snapping almost involuntarily to the shoulder length lavender hair he'd tied back into a neat bun. It was the only thing about the man that wasn't strictly professional, and Goten felt a slight fluttering in his chest.

He moved towards the space, immediately knowing why the others had given him such a wide berth. The man exuded an air of importance, and Goten stopped a few feet in front of him, giving him the same illusion of privacy that the other commuters were. He stood facing away from the man, trying not to eavesdrop.

More people filtered into the car, and Goten was slowly pushed backwards. He tried to stand his ground, but the build of the crowd was insistent, and what had started as a few feet of distance quickly evaporated into only a few inches. He glanced behind him to see the man watching him, finally ending the phone call.

"Sorry Man, tight fit in here," Goten said, smiling apologetically.

"No problem," the man said. "Can't be helped."

"Yeah," Goten nodded, getting lost in the silky smoothness of that voice.

The doors slid closed on the tight crowd, and the train slowly lurched into motion. Goten pulled his phone out, trying to distract himself and hoping quietly that he'd have room to get off at his stop.

"Where are you headed?" That voice asked over his shoulder.

Goten glanced back at the stranger. "What? Sorry?"

"I said where are you headed, Goten?"

He frowned. "Have we met?"

The man smirked and pointed at his gym bag, where the word  _ Goten _ had been embroidered by hand.

He laughed. "Oh, I forgot about that. My Mom made it for me last Christmas. Just headed to the gym. You?"

The man shrugged. "Been in meetings all day. Finally headed home."

"That's nice," Goten smiled politely. "Hope you have a good night." He nodded as he turned back around to look at his phone.

A minute passed, long enough that Goten could have forgotten he'd even spoken to the stranger. Slowly, he felt something brush against his lower back. He ignored it, at first. And then again, there it was, the back of a hand brushing against him.

Goten glanced back with a look of confusion at the stranger, wondering if he was struggling to maintain balance. The man certainly didn't appear drunk or unsteady. He wasn't looking at Goten, either; he was reading something intently on his phone.

Goten turned back around, telling himself it must have been a mistake. The long fingers that swiftly came forward to cup his ass cheek were much harder to explain away.

He actually jumped this time, eyes wide. There was no 'accident' about this movement, the stranger squeezed unabashedly, confident no one else could see what was going on in the busy crowd. Goten reached behind him and grabbed the man's wrist firmly, moving his hand back away before releasing it.

The moment Goten released his hand the stranger touched him again, this time sliding his palm against him, exploring. The man leaned forward slightly, and Goten felt his hot breath in his ear.

"You have a great ass, Baby."

Red colored Goten's face, and he tried to shift away. There wasn't enough room to move more than a few inches, and the stranger followed him easily. He was trapped. The stranger's other hand wound around Goten's front, cupping him so conspicuously that Goten was surprised no one saw him. The other passengers seemed none the wiser.

"Not much here," the stranger whispered, "but I've got a feeling you're a grower." The hand started to gently rub against his flaccid member.

"Knock it off," Goten whispered so lowly that only he could hear.

The stranger chuckled, letting his other hand trace the seams of Goten's sweatpants.

Goten set his jaw. He had a long journey to go yet. Could he try to get off the train early? It'd mean a long walk to where he was going. He tried to make a plan, ignoring the way his body was responding to the skilled hands manipulating it. Despite his best efforts he felt himself start to stiffen, and as soon as he did the hand at the front of his pants gripped his shaft through the fabric.

"Well look at that, I was right," the stranger laughed. "A grower." His other hand played with the hem at the back of Goten's pants.

"No," Goten whispered, half to his manipulator and half to himself. His blush deepened considerably. He knew what the man would find if he felt lower…

The stranger slid his deft fingers slowly down the back of Goten's sweatpants and boxers, clearly intending to grab his bare flesh, but he didn't make it that far. His fingers brushed first against something hard, and then felt at the lube he'd tried to wipe away.

The man paused, hand frozen on Goten's erection. A shiver ran through him, and he leaned closer so Goten would feel his own hard cock pressed against him. "Is this a buttplug?"

Goten just swallowed.

The man laughed breathlessly. "Here I was thinking I'd gotten my hands on a straight, blushing virgin. You're already a little slut, aren't you?" He felt at the flared base of the toy, small enough to be hidden from view but clearly evident by touch.

Goten chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to pretend the hand stroking him was not starting to feel  _ very _ good.

The stranger tugged once on the plug, and Goten winced. He pulled, slowly easing the toy out of him as Goten's soft whimper was lost in the chatter of the crowd. The man's other hand was working his shaft slowly, bringing a deep crimson to Goten's cheeks.  _ I shouldn't be enjoying this so much. _

The man leaned back a moment, and Goten's heart skipped a beat. He pulled down only the back of his sweatpants, using Goten's t-shirt to hide his activities. The feeling of hot skin touched his ass.

_ He's going to fuck me, right here,  _ Goten thought, breaths shallow as excitement ran through him.  _ I don't even know this guy and he's going to fuck me. _

The stranger's hard tip slowly pushed inside of him, stretching him more than the plug had. Goten's eyes rolled up, covering his mouth with one hand. The man slowly moved forward, burying himself deep before he eased back casually. He couldn't thrust, it would be too obvious even to the oblivious crowd. He gripped his own member and stroked it firmly from the base, with several inches still buried inside of Goten, rocking very subtly.

A soft moan escaped Goten's lips, a drop of precum spreading across the front of his boxers.

"You like that, Slut?" The stranger breathed in his ear.

Goten's fingers tightened on his gym bag, the relentless motion of the stranger's hand forcing him into pleasure. He felt his orgasm fast approaching, and tried to hold it back.

The train jerked, only slightly, but it rocked the stranger forward, burying him to the hilt inside of Goten unexpectedly. Goten let out a cry that he disguised as a sneeze, covering his mouth as he came willingly in the stranger's hand. His cum splattered against his boxers and through his pants, leaving a small wet spot. He tugged his shirt down to cover it.

The stranger grinned, teasing him for finishing by chuckling softly.

Suddenly, the lights of the train flickered out. There was a general murmur of surprise among the crowd, comforted slightly by the steady sound of the track still clacking away beneath them. The stranger seized the opportunity, hands gripping Goten's hips and thrusting hard inside of him. Goten couldn't help himself, arching back against the stranger as he bit his lip.

The stranger tangled his fingers in Goten's hair, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to cum in you, Slut. You want that? You want some random man's cum inside you?"

Goten had trouble forming a sentence, making a sound halfway between reluctance and excitement. The cock inside him suddenly stilled, throbbing hard as he felt him release. The stranger grunted against his hair, keeping him firmly in his grasp for a long moment as he used him. He finally gently pulled himself out, and Goten felt him push the plug back into place so that nothing ran out. Just as he tugged Goten's pants back into the place, the lights flickered back on. 

Goten's face was a deep red as he felt the stranger slowly back away, satisfied. The other passengers cheered that the lights were back on, and the train slowly pulled into the station. The strange businessman gathered his briefcase casually, brushing past Goten as the doors opened as though he hadn't noticed him. People filed off of the train and Goten slowly followed after them, still breathing heavily and trying to calm down.

Goten headed straight for the bathroom, slipping into a stall. He opened his gym bag and pulled out a fresh set of pants, changing into them so no one would see the wet spot on his sweats. He let himself just sit a moment, just thinking about the idea of being used like a toy by some stranger. His excited heartbeat finally slowed, and he headed up out of the station into the cold night air.

The chill felt nice on his overheated cheeks as he walked right past the gym; it wasn't his real destination tonight. Just a block down there was a brick and mortar coffee shop he'd frequented many times, and he ducked inside of it with sweeping eyes. He quickly caught sight of the business man from the train sitting at a table, shooting him a conspiratory smile.

"I grabbed you a mocha frappe," the 'stranger' said, pushing the cup towards him.

"Ooo, extra whipped cream?" Goten asked, dropping his bag down next to him.

"Of course."

"Thanks, Trunks."

"So?" His boyfriend asked, smirking at him. "How was it?"

Goten shivered. "Holy shit, Trunks. Even hotter than I imagined. I didn't know you were actually going to  _ fuck _ me, I just thought you'd finger me or something. We have got to do that again. I'm going to be thinking about it for months."

Trunks chuckled and shook his head. "You're a strange dude sometimes."

"Oh come on, it didn't turn you on? It was like the perfect center for all my kinks, public sex, touched by a stranger, and just a  _ hint _ of humiliation."

Trunks took his hand. "I'm pretty sure my only kink is you. Feeling how turned on  _ you _ were, that's what got me off."

"Your little doodad worked great."

Trunks rolled his eyes, holding up a small device. "Goten, I personally designed a device capable of  _ blacking out light systems for you _ , you could at least remember what it's called."

Goten scrunched up his face. "Electronic… Dispute… or disrupting, um… how about the 'Fuck My Boyfriend in Public Without Getting Caught' device? I like that better."

Trunks laughed.

Goten gulped. "You want to make out in the taxi on the way home?"

"You  _ can't _ be horny again already."

"Maybe the 'businessman' picked up a prostitute and we could make it painfully obvious in front of the driver? You could even pay me and we could talk about what services I offer."

Trunks kissed his fingers. "Whatever you want, Ten."


End file.
